Earth Angel
by Treya
Summary: Down, down, she went. All sense of time was lost to her as she plummeted. The echo of trumpeting remained in her ears, the judgment passed. She is lost in a world she doesn't know, he is just lost. Will they be able to save each other or will they only be each other's destruction? Edward and Bella Story. Reader's will be involved in how the story evolves and it's ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. This story was floating around in my mind every time I heard the song _Earth Angel_ by the Penguins. I have read hundreds of Twilight fanfiction stories and I really loved it when I was given input in deciding on how the story continued. During critical points in the story, you the reader will be given the opportunity to vote on how the story can continue. Please let me know if you think this story should continue. Reviews can be just a simple smiley :) or :(. Thank you for taking the time to read my work I value your opinion. I have the first few chapters of this already written and I will release the second chapter very soon. The lyrics to _Earth Angel_ is located at the bottom of the chapter if you would like to read them.**

* * *

*`-'**`-'**`-'* Earth Angel *`-'**`-'**`-'*

Chapter One

Written by Treya

Noises pierced the flesh causing her to be thrown down; disorientation consumed her as everything forever changed. The first sensation to be felt was bitter cold and a sense of falling. Her body tumbled over and over at a tremendous velocity. Down, down, she went. All sense of time was lost to her as she plummeted. The echo of trumpeting remained in her ears, the judgment passed. Her hair whipped fiercely as it stung her flesh, her body free of all clothing.

Eons passed and still she fell on and on into the darkness. Her speed neither slowed nor gained. Her awareness never growing though tears coursed out of her eyes and traced behind her in her descent. Her mouth opened but no sound left her throat. Arms crossed over her chest as if holding something close to her heart. Darkness was her only blanket, on the lonely descent into eternity.

A small prick of light showed in the far distance, the traveler unaware of the change. Oh so slowly the light source grew and grew. Brightness washed over her body and she plummeted through clouds and sky. Her journey was brought to an end with a heavy crash upon the Earth. She didn't move, her body prone and broken lay upon the soil with no sense of anything.

Night washed over her body and in the darkness it seemed as if once again she failed to exist. Her body was cold and wet with dew. Her hair tangled in knots and full of filth. Her skin marred with cuts, scrapes, and weird angles from broken bones.

To be smited by God is an experience so unlike anything else that it is feared amongst all holy beings and some not quite so holy. Fear is a great item of control and many beings holy and not has rebelled against it nearly from the beginning of time. Many know of fallen angels and how they sided with Lucifer against God, forever being forbidden from encroaching on heaven's doors again.

This was not her sin. Her sin of God was of a much different nature and this is a story of an angel and her fall from grace.

_Earth Angel_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(Wah-ah-ah)_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_ Earth angel, earth angel_

_Will you be mine_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you_

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_The one I adore_

_Love you forever and ever more_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you_

_I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your love-loveliness_

_I hoped and I pray that someday_

_I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Please be mine_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you_

_I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your loveliness_

_I hope and pray that someday_

_That I'll be the vision of your happiness_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Please be mine_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you-ou_

_(You-you-you)_

_By the Penguins_

* * *

**Thank you once again for reading my story and I hope you have a beautiful fall or spring day wherever in the world you may be ~Treya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. In this chapter Edward's perspective is introduced. Some violence will occur in this chapter but it is not graphic in nature. This story is for mature readers only due to that and romantic situations that can occur. Please let me know if you like this story and please forgive me all errors, this is not beta'd. Thanks again ~Treya**

*`-'**`-'**`-'* Earth Angel *`-'**`-'**`-'*

Chapter Two

Written by Treya

July 4th 1861

The sun shone down on the grassy bank, and he lowered the brim of his hat to avoid its glare. Near by the babbling creek gives off trickled sounds of refreshment. He slows his mare and leads her to the water. The water feels soothing as his trails down his throat. Edward was a troubled man the land was full of strife and his responsibilities were many. Brother fought against brother, father against son, neighbor against neighbor. It was a "you're with us or against us" situation and in this territory most were against him. This was the reason he traveled through the woods away from the main roads as he made his way back to his camp. Scouting out for enemy forces was dangerous work and many men had been lost on and off the battlefield. This state had not succeeded from the union and Missouri was the most widespread, prolonged, and destructive place he had witnessed to date. Farms, had witnessed raiding, arson, murder and torture to men, women, and children; you were lucky if you were just robbed of everything you owned.

It was nearing evening as he finally entered back in to Jasper County. Shadows played deep on the landscape and it became treacherous to keep in the saddle. Dismounting increased the noises around him and the gentle snorting of his horse were all to be heard. Immediately he hurried and tied his steed to a dense brush patch out of most visual sights. He quickly lowered in to a crouch and tried to get a better bearing on his surroundings. A snap of a branch to his right and he quickly rolled to a tree on the left with his rifle at the ready. Suddenly a large deer hurdles past him rushing at break neck speed towards the path he just came from. The sounds of men shouting in the distance and men scuffling through the woodwork entered his ears. A patch of grey caught his eye followed by another. Dozens of soldiers were making their way through the forest quickly, heading slightly south of his position. He prayed his horse would keep quiet but knew she had never let him down before. He glanced back at her and signaled for her to remain still. She stiffened and her ears perked to listen to the noises. Her eyes watched her master waiting to answer his needs.

He needed to make it back to the Colonel and tell him what he had seen. He held his breath and waited for the troops to make it out of hearing range before he checked his position again. Slowly he stood and gathered the reins to lead them back to camp. He hoped he would not be too late. He traveled slowly to the southwest careful to sweep around any possible confederate forces. Many close calls were to be had as dawn approached. The city of Carthage lied near eight miles to the north of his position as near as he could figure based on the last landmarks he had been able to identify.

Travel became much more treacherous as dawn pinked the sky. The woods were full of noises that seem to come from all directions and he wasn't sure which way was the safest. His heart hammered in his chest with his indecisiveness. A loud artillery shot rang through the air making his ears ring. The ground shook with force. The forest came to life as grey clad soldiers moved steadily in varied directions. It was a matter of time before they overcame him. Edward quickly mounted up and took off south. Words were spewed around him and a rock flew by his head as he gained speed into the woodwork. The slope changed and a ridge approached and Edward knew he was close to his fellow soldiers. He grasped a small metal horn and blew a warning sound to alert them to the dangers that they may not be aware of, which is if a loud artillery blast hadn't shown them that already. He seriously doubt that would be the cause.

The sight of blue was a most welcome sight as he traveled along the ridge to his Brigade. A few yards separated him from the camp as a loud shot rang out nearby. The ground rushed up as fire pierced his belly. The impact of the ground a background thought as he felt the bayonet welcome itself into his flesh. His mare bucked and landed a solid kick to the leg of the solider and he fell to the ground with a scream.

Artillery sounds faded into his mind as darkness approached. Soldiers scrambled to avert a flanking action by the confederates.

**Horrible of me I know but I am already busy trying to get the next chapter ready to post, it may be a few days because I am working night and days as a nurse for the next few weeks and working nearly 60 hours a week with no days off to speak of. Thank you for taking your time to read my story, I truly appreciate it. Chapter length will vary depending on the context of the chapter, some will be longer than others. I hate to see things all muddled together just to reach a word count. I am far from a civil war expert and any mistakes are not intentional. Beautiful artwork of the fall is ****Gustav Dore's illustration of Lucifer's fall from Paradise Lost by John Milton.**


End file.
